rumble_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Meteor Mike
}} is a Hero of Rumble League. In-game Description Meteor Mike has stunned people on the big screen ever since he was old enough to lift a metal folding chair. Skills -3}} |name-color = -2}} |type = auto |target = Enemies |icon = |description = Automatically melee nearby opponents. Stuns if folding chair is held |stat-1 = Damage |value-1 = |stat-2 = Stun additional damage |value-2 = |stat-3 = Stun duration |value-3 = |stat-4 = Attack rate |value-4 = |perk-1 = Stun Locked |perk-1-description = Defeating an opponent resets stun eligibility for everyone |note-1 = Cannot melee while aiming with and |note-2 = Does not need to face towards enemy to attack. |note-3 = Folding chair stun has a cooldown per opponent, which is also shared with . |note-4 = Stuns stack with other sources. }} -3}} |name-color = -2}} |type = drag |target = Enemies |icon = |description = Throws a chair that damages and stuns. If collected will damage and stun nearby |stat-1 = Chair throw damage |value-1 = |stat-2 = Chair pickup damage |value-2 = |stat-3 = Stun duration |value-3 = |stat-4 = Cooldown |value-4 = |stat-5 = Cooldown reduction upon chair pickup |value-5 = |perk-1 = Thousand-Yard Chair |perk-1-description = Chair throw travels 25% further |perk-2 = Chair Strike |perk-2-description = Chair throw travels 25% faster |perk-3 = Stun Locked |perk-3-description = Defeating an opponent resets stun eligibility for everyone |note-1 = Slows down 's movement speed while aiming. |note-2 = Thrown chair only affects one enemy, while chair pickup affects all nearby enemies. |note-3 = Folding chair stun has a cooldown per opponent, which is also shared with . |note-4 = Cooldown can be reduced upon picking up folding chair, otherwise chair will automatically return to . |note-5 = Stuns stack with other sources. }} -3}} |name-color = -2}} |type = tap |target = Self |icon = |description = Take less damage but unable to move |stat-1 = Damage reduction |value-1 = |stat-2 = Duration |value-2 = |stat-3 = Cooldown |value-3 = |perk-1 = Talking Smackdown |perk-1-description = Melee attacks reduce Taunt cooldown by 1 second |perk-2 = Verbal Abuse |perk-2-description = Take an extra 50% less damage during Taunt |note-1 = Can be cancelled anytime by tapping again. |note-2 = Selects a random voice line. }} -1}} |name-color = -2}} |type = ultimate |target = Enemies |icon = |description = Dash forwards and deal heavy damage. If possible will move self and victim to dropped chair |stat-1 = Damage |value-1 = |stat-2 = Lift duration |value-2 = |perk-1 = Kara Cancel |perk-1-description = Showstopper travels 30% further |note-1 = Slows down 's movement speed while aiming. |note-2 = Lifts target and self out of the map, leaving both of them unaffected from outside forces. |note-3 = Cannot be targeted while dashing. |note-4 = Bug: Will move to enemy's dropped chair when targeting another . |note-5 = Bug: AI playing as will move abruptly to other directions after finishing , regardless if a chair is dropped or not. }} Perks Skins Outfits Classic *Default *Black *Pink *Yellow *White *Green Luchador *Black *Purple Weapon Skins *Default *Black *Orange *Green *Luchador 1 *Luchador 2 Category:Male